Atmospheric entry
Atmospheric entry (sometimes called Atmospheric reentry) is the entry of a celestial object, such as meteors or spacecraft or other junk coming into the atmosphere of a planet. Voyage through the atmosphere Main entry The main entry works as the ship must enter the atmosphere at a certain angle of attack. If the angle is too steep, the ship would incinerate, if it came in too shallow, the ship would ricochet off the atmosphere back into space. Landing There are different types of landings depending on the ship: Super Saturn X The landing for a Super Saturn X is to land on a targetted spot. There are two types of landing procedures depending on the landing spot. These following landing procedures are manually done, with the cruise control off or the ship out of fuel. Land The ship would need to aim carefully for it's destination. To land, it must be under 100 knots per hour. Any speed between the latter speed & 110 knots risks destruction on impact. If the ship is coming in faster than 110 knots per hour, it will be destroyed upon landing. The excess speed will cause the ship to collapse inward due to the fact the speed is still going down. To slow the ship down, the external anchor must be thrusted to slow the approach. The internal anchor also must be correctly adjusted to create a climb of 50 knots per hour. If it is any higher than that, the ship will be too heavy & the rate of acceleration for speeding up will skyrocket while slowing down will not be equally balanced & the external anchor & other outside speed controllers while only slow the rate of acceleration, not the ship. When the ship is about 25,000 feet from the landing spot & falling, the parachutes must be opened, this will slow the ship down even further to 20 knots per hour & the external anchor (if the internal is set correctly) will slow the ship so the landing would be soft. Water Like the landing procedure for land, the ship must aim carefully. To land, however, it must be under 3,500 knots per hour. Any speed between 2,750 knots & 3,500 knots would incline dangerously on the target, skyrocketing the speed rate. If the ship is over 3,500 knots, the ship would come apart altogether on impact, not landing correctly on land or water. The internal anchor can be adjusted up to a climb of 100 knots per hour. If it's any higher, the situation of the ship's heaviness described in the section above would occur. When the ship is 12,500 feet from the landing spot & falling, the parachutes may be opened. This would slow the ship down to 20 knots per hour & the external anchor (if the internal is set correctly) will slow the ship so the landing is soft. If the ship's internal anchor is on an offset by the landing, the speed will be high & cause a bang that would rattle the ship if it was between 15 through 2,000 knots per hour. If the ship was between 2,000 through 3,500 knots per hour, the ship would land without breakage, but the collision would cause those inside to perish on impact if the shock absorbers were off or faulty or if the initial shock value was to achieve 54% over the absorber shock. Andromeda Command The landing for an Andromeda CM is that the CM must come in at a correct angle. If it comes in too steep, it will incinerate, if it comes in too shallow, it will go back into space. The CM will be aimed over a body of water, most likely the North, South, East or West Oceans. The module will go through a brief 4 minute period of radio silence called an ionization blackout. After 4 minutes, the CM will be through the ionosphere (considering that the heat shield holds) & the parachutes come out so the ship lands at a cruise of 20 knots per hour, if they don't open, the CM's crew would perish on a suicidal impact of 300 knots per hour. Planetary The landing for an Andromeda PM is that the PM must have a heat shield & the same procedure is followed. Only there is no splashdown, instead, the PM will land on the planet & eject the parachutes upon landing for a soft cruise of 35 knots per hour. There would be a brief period of an ionization blackout, depending on the thickness of the atmosphere. The PM's lower descent stage remains on the planet, the upper descent stage jettisons from the PDS & is self-guided to the CSM. The PAM is then jettisoned & it either reenters the atmosphere of the planet & incinerates, bounces off into space or self-guidedly returns unharmed to the PDM as the PAM also has a heat shield. Category:Space travel Category:Saturn Category:Uranus Category:Neptune Category:Pluto Category:Mercury Category:Venus Category:Mars Category:Aldetra Nebula Category:Aldente Nebula Category:Chiron Category:Eris Category:Andromeda Program Category:Andromeda Galaxy Category:Milky Way Galaxy